Nie Yan
Nie Yan is the main protagonist of " Rebirth of the Thief Who Roamed the World". His entire life went down after losing to Cao Xu who pressured him into losing all important things in life. Including his love interest Xie Yao, parents and job. After he got sick of it and trained until he finally killed Cao Xu with a sniper rifle. He gets shot down by Cao Xu's bodyguards. Afterwards he notices he is not dead but reincarnated 10 years in the past. He begins his adventure in this new life where he will correct his old mistakes. Appearance He has black eyes and black hair In Nie Yan's previous life he was a frail and weak boy. He often would let others bully him. After reincarnation he turns into a mature man. Later on he starts working out and becomes a very good-looking man. In the game he often tends to wear thief gear. Outside of the game however, he tends to wear cheap clothes and looks low-key. Personality Nie Yan tends to be a very calm person. Almost never losing his calm even in the most dire situations. He also likes to stay low-key. This is shown when he doesn't go on the top leader boards. He however goes all-out when he and his friends get ambushed and he gets the name "Mad Rogue" from mercilessly killing people. He also tends to appear very knowledgeable and skilled at the game. He scored a good score on the first test, making people admire his knowledge. Level Progress Items Book of Order In the game’s lore, the Book of Order and Book of Chaos were both divine objects which had been handed down since the Era of Shared Governance (873–1235). Even after five or six hundred years had passed, the legend of these two books continued to spread. Their emergence was a mystery, as well as the origins of their author. Order and Chaos represented the laws of the world. Each of the two books contained six volumes, thirty-six chapters total. These books represented two distinct and opposing powers which were scattered across the world. Legend has it that if one were to gather every page and complete the Book of Order, they would be able to revive the God of Order and gain immense power. Moreover, the owner of the Book of Order would become the Supreme Pontiff of the Righteous Faction and control all the Holy Shrines in the continent. On the opposite side of the spectrum, if one were to complete the Book of Chaos, they would gain immense destructive power and become the Ruler of Darkness, arch-nemesis of the owner of the Book of Order. The Book of Order and the Book of Chaos were both legendary existences. The six chapters from the first volume of the Book of Order were as follows: the Chapter of Justice, the Chapter of Virtue, the Chapter of Courage, the Chapter of Wisdom, the Chapter of Harmony, and the Chapter of Freedom. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human